Of revived Saiyans and possessed dolls...
by TRF
Summary: When Pan and Bra wish to meet their Saiyan ancestors and for toys from across the universe, everyone gets a bit more than what they bargained for.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, ANOTHER series!  And I haven't updated my other ones in a while…but I just HAD to write this ok?  I couldn't do ANYTHING without the idea plaguing me so I HAD to write it down before it left me!  Ok, that must have sounded weird to you but I just can't stand letting the idea fade out and not seeing what you guys thought of it!

Heero: Typical TRF.

Me: Shut up Hee-chan.  And I'm REALLY sorry if anyone, especially Bardock, Radditz, King Vegeta, Turles or even * shiver * Nappa seems OOC.  I HAVE seen the Bardock Special * notices glares from other who haven't * but I still can't seem to sum up summery of his characteristics so any help from anyone else would be appreciated.

Heero: Stop babbling before you get off topic and people grow bored of you.

Me: * glares * I said **_BE QUIET!!!  _*** Whips out a frying pan that looks remarkably like Chi-Chi's and hits Heero *

Heero: Ittai (Ouch)…

Duo: * Walking by * Haha…Hee-man, the "perfect soldier" brought down by a mere author.

Me: * glares at Duo * MERE author?!?!?  * Chasing him with frying pan * I'LL SHOW YOU "MERE AUTHOR"!

Juunanagou (17): * From out of nowhere* Since TRF is currently chasing Duo and Heero is sitting on the floor pained, it's my job to bring you the disclaimer: TRF doesn't own DBZ or Gundam Wing…if she did…oh I shudder to think what would happen.

Me: *cackles insanely *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two little demi Saiyans looked up as the huge dragon stared down at them, "Your wish has been granted," he told them in a booming voice.  The world around began to swirl, as the dimension was having trouble controlling what the dragon had just made possible with that wish.  But as the swirling subsided Pan and Bra, the two little girls, saw the shapes of five men appear in the clearing.  These weren't ordinary me though, they were of course, Saiyans.

"What the…" murmured Turles as he looked around him and saw the green grass, the swaying trees, the shapes of his father, Bardock, brother, Radditz, uh…this guy, Nappa, and King Vegeta, who was his king (* gasp * imagine that!).

"We brought you here!" chirped a little girl who stood near him with another small girl around her age.

"Yeah," the other girl looked at them deviously, "so you BETTER be thankful…or else!"

Radditz rolled his eyes at them, "Me, thank some three year olds?  Yeah right."

"Hey!  I detest that!  I happen to be FOUR!" Bra growled angrily, sounding astoundingly like her father at the moment.

"Well…I'm three," said Pan quietly.

"So how exactly did you bring us back from the dead?" asked Bardock.

"We wished for my ancestors on my father's side and her ancestors on her grandpa's side to be brought back to life!" Bra told him happily. 

"Wait a minute," King Vegeta turned to stare at Nappa, "How the hell did he get wished back then?  He's no family of mine and those are third class Saiyans," King Vegeta stated pointing at Bardock, Radditz and Turles.

"Well actually," Nappa began, "I'm really related to these guys," he told them pointing at Bardock, Radditz and Turles, " I'm related on Bardock's wife's side…I'm her 3rd cousin twice removed's grandmother's nephew's niece's cousin's child," he finished dramatically, you could just here the dramatic music to go with this moment in the background.

Bardock just stared silently at the ground, horrified, as did Turles, and Radditz screamed, "NOOOOOO!  IT CAN'T BEEEEEE!"

King Vegeta glared at Nappa, "If you're related to them and they're 3rd classes, how'd you get to be an elite?"

"Well, on that census thing I just marked "elite" as my group and then I was kind of made the head of the army and-"

"You LIED!" King Vegeta growled glaring at Nappa, wanting to pound the man into the ground.  Bardock, Radditz and Turles all had looks of 'why didn't WE think of that?' on their faces, I mean, being outwitted in a sense by a DUMB person was just…bad.

"What're they talking about?" asked Pan.

"I dunno…but I think the dragon is getting impatient up there," Bra pointed at the very miffed eternal dragon who was staring at everyone with a look that just said 'If you don't make your 2nd wish soon I'm going to cook all of you and eat you with catsup'.

"Yeah…so what should we wish for?" asked Pan.

"Hmm…how about lots of toys and stuff!" Bra said, smiling at the prospect of having even MORE toys than she already had.

"Yeah!  From across the universe!" cheered Pan.

"Your wish has been granted," the Eternal Dragon responded without giving them time to think about it.  He JUST wanted to go back to sleep!

"Wow!  Look at all these toys!" cried Bra.

"Yeah! This'll be so cool!" Pan responded.

 They were so caught up in their child-like glee to notice the formally dead Saiyans glaring suspiciously at a certain doll that was with the other toys.  It had a certain twinkle in its obsidian black eyes and a smirk graced its lips, as if it were plotting against them.

"No, we're just imagining things.  That's just one creepy doll, it's not plotting against us!" Bardock tried to reassure the others, though he himself wasn't so sure…

Snapping them out of their thoughts, they heard a voice from the distance, "Come on!  Goten, Chibi me!  Gohan and I won't hurt you…much!  So please come out!" came a voice from the distance.

"It's my Mirai brother!" Bra explained to the confused looking Saiyans near her.

"Your _Mirai _brother?" asked King Vegeta looking even more confused than he'd been before.

"Yup!  He came from the future!" Bra chirped as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to have a brother from the future.  She and Pan didn't notice they Saiyans around them turning a bit pale…As Bardock was about to ask a question, two young boys, an 11 year old and a 12 year old, zipped into the clearing panting heavily.

"They're after us!" cried Goten with wide eyes.

"Who's after you?" asked Turles.

"THEY'RE after us!" Trunks replied, equally wide-eyed.

"WHO?!" asked King Vegeta agitatedly.

"Mirai me and Gohan!" Trunks replied, able to mimic King Vegeta's agitated voice exactly.

'_G-gohan_?' Thought Radditz, '_He's my baka brother's child…and that kid…_' he looked at Goten, '_Looks just like Kakarot!_'

"You can't hide kids!" Gohan's voice cried out through the woods.

"Yeah, we can sense your ki!" Mirai Trunks called out.

Goten and Chibi Trunks gulped and lowered their ki considerably, they were too worried about being found by Gohan and Mirai to notice that these strangers with Pan and Bra looked similar…VERY similar…to people they knew.  As far as going unfound by Mirai and Gohan, it was a little too late for that.  Gohan and Mirai had already locked onto their positions and were on their way at the moment.

"Here they are Gohan!" yelled Trunks, "You guys can't h-" he took a look and King Vegeta, Bardock, Radditz, Turles and Nappa, "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it Mir-" Gohan was stopped in his tracks, he looked at Radditz, "I-it's _you_!!!" he cried, powering up into his Mystic Form without even trying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: * smiles * Was that a good cliffy?

Heero: -_-' Now your readers are going to pounce on you and gouge your eyes and vital organs out with sporks.

Me: Uh…* gulps looking around, sees angry readers coming towards her with sporks * Er…If you kill me you'll never find out what happens! * Readers stop to consider this *

Juunanagou: It's time to run right?

Me: Of course!  * grabs Heero and Juunana and flies away before readers can react *

* Later *

Me: * From unspecified "Safe House" location *: Ok, before I get these questions:

Yes, this IS A/U. I know there's more of an age gap between Goten/Trunks and Bra/Pan, but this IS A/U and I just like to pretend that Bra was born a few months after the Buu Saga and Pan was born a year later. I DON'T MEAN TO MAKE ANYONE SEEM OOC! 

Alright, if you've got any other questions, please just leave them in a review and I'll get back to you in the next chapter!  I know this chapter was a little short but that's because it's a prologue.  The main chapters SHOULD be longer because I really don't like making short chapters to tell the truth.

                                                     Sayonara for now!

~*Saiyan Princess TRF*~

Note: This note is written after I reread my work in the morning.  I just looked over it and I thought that whole "Nappa being related to Kakarot's family" was strange.  In my sleep-deprived state last night I thought it was funny, but now it seems just plain strange.  I need your opinions on this: Should I make Nappa die?  I think I should, but I need other opinions and if you say "yes" please specify the way you want it done or if you don't care as long as it GETS done! 


	2. Getting 'Aqquainted'

Yes, I'm back!   I felt inspired to write this an hour before Travel Camp begins and I need to go with a busload of mostly bratty, immature children to the Henry Doorly Zoo in Omaha NE.  I also don't know anyone else who's going, oh well, at least I'll see the Desert Dome…maybe I should attempt to write "Vegeta Rocks!" on the side of it.

Disclaimer: Maybe in an alternate universe I own DBZ…meaning you can't really tell me I need to do a dis-* watches lawyer people coming towards her * Uh…I mean, I don't own DBZ!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan walked towards Radditz, now with a cold calm aura surrounding him instead of his usual friendly one.  H walked up to Radditz, and without saying anything, began to choke the older man.

"Daddy!  What are you doing to Mr. Radditz?" asked Pan looking up at him.

"Yeah, my dad SAID you were kinda weird but…" Bra trailed off.

"Eh?  Pan?  Bra?" Gohan was so surprised that he dropped Radditz, much to the Saiyan's gratefulness.

"Ok, let's all just introduce ourselves before we decided to kill one another," Mirai Trunks said backing up a bit.  

"Well, I know who THEY are," Gohan told him pointing to Nappa, Radditz and Turles, "They helped make my life miserable!"

"Uh…that's all good and well but maybe they're changed now?" Mirai tried.

"I doubt it and the-" Gohan stopped short of what he was going to say as he looked at Bardock and King Vegeta, "WHAT THE?!?!"  

"Ah, I have a feeling 'What the?!?!?' is going to be our greeting from nearly everyone in this world," stated King Vegeta.

"Probably," agreed Bardock.

Chibi Trunks turned to look at the strangers, he and Goten had been too frightened up until now to get a good look at them. Chibi paled slightly when he realized how eerily similar Bardock, Turles and King Vegeta looked to people he knew, he turned to Goten, "Uh…Goten?  Did you notice anything…ODD about those strangers?" asked Trunks.

"No.  Why did you ask Trunks?" Goten responded.

Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead, "Ok, Goten," he started as though he were talking to a small child, "Now, look at them VERY closely and ask yourself if you've seen people that looked like them before."

Goten squinted and looked at them very closely as Trunks had commanded he then backed away a few steps and fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'.  He immediately picked himself up and ran behind Gohan, "Help me Niichan!  GHOSTS!  OR EVIL CLONES OF DAD AND MR. VEGETA!"

Pan laughed, "Uncle Goten is scared."

"Yeah, your uncle's a scaredycat!" Bra teased.

"The little girls have a point Goten," Trunks said mockingly.

"H-hey!  I'm n-not a scaredycat!" Goten protested stepping bravely out from behind Gohan.

_'That kid looks so much like me.  He's too young to be Kakarot so that must mean Kakarot  has children!  That's my grandchild!  And he just called that other boy "Niichan" and that little girl over there _(Pan) _called him 'daddy'!  Holy Shit I'm a great grandfather!' _Thought Bardock.

"AHEM!" Mirai managed to grab everyone's attention, "Before anyone tries to kill anyone else or anymore children are scarred for life I just like to ask you guys," he gestured towards Bardock, King Vegeta, Turles, Nappa and Radditz, "just how you got here.  I mean, you're supposed to be DEAD!"

"Pan-Chan and I wished them back Mirai brother!" Bra chirped, "We wished to meet my ancestors on Daddy's side and Pan's ancestors on her grandpa's side!"

"Well that explains a lot," muttered Chibi Trunks (Note: From this point on Mirai Trunks will be called "Mirai" and Chibi Trunks will just be called Trunks.)

"Aren't you proud of us Trunks?" asked Bra, "You told mommy and daddy that you were supposed to bring all the members of your family to school on Friday and now you can bring grandpa!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah Uncle Goten!  You can bring great grandpa, great uncle Turles and Great Uncle Radditz now too!  But I'm not sure if you wanna bring him," she pointed to Nappa, "He's ugly and stupid and you said kids tease you already."

"Hey!" yelled Nappa lunging for the small child before anyone else could do anything.

Gohan flashed in front of him and grabbed his neck, then said in a very low, deadly voice, "You so much as touch my daughter and I'm going to kill you.  Alright?"

"Gosh daddy," protested Pan, "I could have blocked that!  He attacked all wrong!  Right Bra?"

"That's right!  Daddy told me that you should NEVER attack like THAT!" she scolded Nappa (In my fic I'm just saying that Bra wants to be a warrior, this is already AU and plus, Bra's one of my favorite characters and I think she could have been the first female SSJ and a very powerful warrior is she wanted to.  GT is unfair to her in that respect.).

"Uh…who IS your daddy?" asked King Vegeta knowing he probably already knew the answer.

"Prince Vegeta!" Bra said smiling, "Mommy just told he that her looks dominate the gene pool and that's why me an' Trunks don't look like dad much…or something like that!"

"Prince Vegeta and a weak Earth woman…?" stuttered Nappa.

"Well," Mirai started, "mom's not strong physically but she's very…" Mirai didn't want to insult his mother but he couldn't have them expecting her to be a quiet, shy, always nice woman.

"Loud," finished Trunks.

"And…" Goten tried to think of another word to describe Bulma.

"Loud," finished Trunks again.

"And…"

"Loud,"

"An-"

"Yeah!" Radditz snapped, "we get it already!  LOUD!  L-O-U-D, **LOUD!**"

"Very, she's also the planet's smartest person," Gohan added, _'and extremely high-maintenance' _Gohan thought to himself remembering the ordeal on Namek.

"If I'd wanted to, I could have graduated from High School or even College by this time," Trunks commented.

"I could be 6th grade now!" Bra said smirking.

_'God, I think my grandchildren are the "brainy" type,' _thought King Vegeta wearily (*glare* And what exactly's wrong with the brainy type?!).

Inside…

"So where exactly is Vegeta now?" asked King Vegeta (referring to his son, not himself.).

"He's training is the GR, TRUNKS should be there too right now!" Bra pointed out and smirked a smirk that was eerily similar to her father's.

Trunks gulped as all eyes turned to him, "Well…Goten came over…and Goten's my friend…and people at school think I'm some weird cross between and book nerd and a muscle-bound person and that I'm anti-social…and I'm already a Super Saiyan so if any evil person come to Earth I could-"

"WHAT?!?!" yelled all the newly revived Saiyans who didn't know that being a SSJ was common to the Saiyans of this time.

"Y-you're the legendary Super Saiyan?!?!" Asked King Vegeta, astoundedly.

"Well, I'm a Super Saiyan…not the LEGENDARY one, that was some dude named Brolli we killed a few years ago since he was berserk, but me and dad and everyone else with Saiyan blood can transform into a Super Saiyan," Trunks concluded(yes, in this dimension Pan and Bra can be SSJ because it provides some nice opportunities for evil *grins *.).

"There can be more than one?!" asked Bardock after finally managing to form words in his mouth.

Goten shrugged, "What's the big deal grandpa?  I was a Super Saiyan when I was 7 and Trunks was one when he was 8, he's one year older than me."

Gohan coughed to break the uneasy silence, "Uh…Goten and Trunks of this time are special cases…Pan and Bra too, we think it has something to do with being conceived after the parent that had Saiyan blood went Super Saiyan since they could do it almost…naturally, but myself, Mirai, dad and Vegeta had to work really hard to do it."

"If that guy," Radditz pointed to Mirai, "is that kid's future self than wouldn't they have been born at the same time?" asked Radditz suspiciously.

"No, I came from the future to warn everyone of this time about an on-coming attack by 2 artificial beings, cyborgs, with ungodly strength so they wouldn't get killed like they did in my time, but in doing so I also altered some events of the past." Mirai stopped there, not wanting to go into the detail about which 'events' he was talking about (* wink wink * * nudge nudge *).

Just then 2 voices could be heard from outside, "Curse you Kakarot!  You blew up the &%$ * GR!"

"Heh, whoops, sorry Vegeta!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Me: * Laughs * I love these things that can be considered cliffhangers!   Anyway, please review or…I won't post the next one!  And don't worry, Nappa will die!


	3. Vegeta and Goku join the fray...and evil...

Hello my faithful readers and reviewers!  I'm working on the next part so quickly because I'm inspired and because of your support!  You know…I feel special, most people classified as "new authors" don't get many reviews or aren't the "respected" ones.  I've been luckier; I guess people seem to like my stories-

Heero: How scary.  I'm referring to the stories themselves and that people like them.

Me: * growl * Hey!  You HELP me with this, so in you're calling something you helped with scary?

Heero: Yeah, I mean if YOU were responsible for some of it we all know it's going to be scary.  No need hiding it.

Me: RELEEEEEENA!  DUOOOOOOOOOOO!  HEERO WANTS TO DO SOMETHING FUN WITH YOU GUYS!

Heero: * pales * God no…

* Relena and Duo come in *

Relena: Really Hee-chan?  You want to do something fun with us?

Heero: No…

Duo: Neat!  Let's go to the movies, I'll invite Hilde too!

Heero: Oh Lord…

* Heero is dragged off by the overly happy Duo and the overly happy Relena *

Me: Hm…I need a replacement muse until Heero gets back from "torture"…I have Juunana here on support staff but that's not enough!  * Smiles and pulls Vegeta, Jeice and Zarbon out of nowhere * Mwhahahaha…hot guys galore!

Juunana: * To Vegeta, Jeice and Zarbon * Be afraid, be VERY afraid.

Disclaimer: Just so you all know…my real name is Akira Toriyama and I'm using this guise to test out some new ideas for stories so- * Sees lawyers and the REAL Akira Toriyama coming towards her * Uh…I mean…I don't own DBZ!  Hey, neat!  My author notes took up nearly a page!

And on a side note…I DO enjoy my characters having mental breakdowns!  * Evil laughter *

Characters: * Cower in fear *

Also, I am aware that Turles isn't Goku's sibling but I just think he kicks a$$ so I used the excuse that he was Goku's brother to bring him back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is that-" King Vegeta was cut off when his granddaughter ran to the ranting person coming through the door and jumped into his arms and cried, "daddy!" But that was well and good because now he had his answer anyway.

Bardock raised his eyebrow as Trunks and Goten gave a small 'eep!'  and ran off down one of Capsule Corporation's many hallways whispering about going to the gardens to talk to some frog named 'Ginyu' and ask what they should do.  Ginyu…that sounded familiar…then it hit Bardock like a ton of bricks (I bet THAT hurt!) Were they talking about Captain Ginyu from The Ginyu Special Corps., Freiza's most elite soldiers?!

Gohan walked up to Vegeta and his father before Pan or Bra could take it into their hands to "explain" everything and took a deep breath hoping Vegeta wouldn't pound him into the ground after he got the first sentence out, "Uh…dad?  Vegeta?  Pan and Bra summoned the dragon and wished that some of their Saiyan ancestors were alive and my grandpa, Uncle Radditz, Uncle Turles, Nappa-don't ask, and Vegeta's father have been brought back from the dead and they're standing right over there," Gohan prepared himself for the impact of Vegeta's blow, but surprisingly it never came.  Vegeta was just standing there staring at his father, wide-eyed.

"That's  great!" cheered Goku smiling happily, looking at his long dead father and brothers smiling, even though Radditz and Turles had caused him LOTS of trouble in the past.  To Goku the past was past and everyone deserved a second chance…WHAT a goody-goody (* glares at Goku * Stupid goody-goodys…making people like myself look bad)!

"Uh…right," Gohan inched away from his father and began to wave his hand in front of Vegeta's face.

Vegeta snapped out of it and hit Gohan as he least expected it.  Poor, poor Gohan.

"What's wrong daddy?" asked Bra as her father whacked the now-dazed Gohan to the ground.

Gee, what was that for Vegeta?  Gohan didn't do anything," Goku stated helping his son off the ground.

"He was **WAVING** his **HAND** in front of my **FACE**!" Vegeta growled.

"What excuse is that Vegeta?" demanded is father.

It once again occurred to Vegeta that his father was **_HERE, _**as in **_ALIVE.  _**Damned Dragonballs.  Bra hopped out of her father's arms just in time, right before Vegeta hit the ground in a faint.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the gardens…

"…and you see Captain Ginyu, we don't know what to do or where to hide since Trunks' dad looked real mad," Goten, who had the amazing ability to talk to frogs, finished.

Captain Ginyu looked thoughtful, he didn't really know what to do about the boys' problem but he did now what he could do about his own…, "Ribbit, Rib, Rib, Ribbit," he told Goten.

"What did he say Goten?" asked Trunks.

Goten looked confuzzled, "He said we should go see Dende and get him to bring back Ginyu's team."

"You mean Guldo, Rikum, Baata and Jeice?  My dad told me THOSE guys were losers,"  Trunks responded, Ginyu looked offended, well, as offended as a frog could appear.

"I think you made him mad Trunks," Goten raised his eyebrow as the tiny frog kicked his best friend in the shin.  Trunks didn't even notice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On Kami's Lookout…

Dende shivered slightly knowing that soon he'd probably have to deal with Trunks and Goten…then he'd have to bring back the force…then they'd cause havoc and get Ginyu back into his normal body…then Gohan would murder him (Dende)…

Dende closed his eyes and began to rock back and forth, "Happy place…I'm in the my happy place…Haaaaappy plaaaaace…"

"I worry about that boy sometimes," muttered Mr. Popo as he watered the flowers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta was laid out on the couch with a wet washcloth on his forehead and the other Saiyans and demi-Saiyans looking at him a bit worriedly and not saying much to each other.

At that moment Bulma decided to come in, now as you can imagine Bulma  was one SURPRISED lady.  She saw her husband on the couch fainted, her daughter, Mirai son, Goku, Gohan, Pan and… '_OH MY GOD!' _she thought looking at the other guys, remembering what Radditz looked like, what Nappa looked like (from TV and from Baba's crystal ball), how Vegeta had described his father and how much the other two guys looked like Goku, she hoped to Kami that she was only hallucinating but unfortunately Kami was still in his "Happy place" and took no notice of what was going on on Earth.

The Saiyans and Demi-Saiyans had to push the love seat over by the couch when they heard a small shriek and a 'plonk' as Bulma fainted on the floor.

"Damn, another one," muttered Radditz.

Bra shrugged looking on the bright side, "At least it's not like that time that half the house got ruined when daddy and Pan's grandpa were fighting and she asked me and Pan what happened and we told her and she yelled "VEGETA YOU…uh…they told me not to repeat this word…GET DOWN HERE!  AND YOU TOO GOKU!" she yelled it _SO _loud that all the glass on the undamaged side of the building broke and dad and Pan's grandpa could barely hear for a week!  Me, Trunks, Pan, her daddy and Goten could only barely hear for a day!" she announced excitedly, "Mirai wasn't here then," she added as an afterthought.

Goku winced, not visibly but he winced, remembering the horror of being nearly deaf for a week.

Bardock, King Vegeta, Turles and Radditz visibly cringed at the thought of their sensitive Saiyan hearing being assaulted like that.  Nappa was too busy picking his nose (A/N: EEEEEEW!) to notice anything going on around him.

_'God oh God…why, out of ANYONE do I need to be related to Nappa?' _thought Bardock to himself.  Poor, poor Bardock…and Turles….and Radditz for that matter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks and Goten were heading for Kami's Lookout, Goten holding the Ginyu frog who had hypnotized them to do his bidding with his almighty "Froggy-Hypnotizing-Ray-Gun-of-Terror-and-Doom™" don't ask how he got it…probably one of Dr. Briefs' crazy inventions that were supposed to have no purpose…unless he was aiding the frogs in their plan for world domination which was actually a very likely thing…I mean, what ELSE do you people think he's been doing in his spare time?

"Rib, Ribbit, Ribbit, Rib, Ribbit!" cackled Ginyu insanely, translation: "The world will soon be mine!  Look out pathetic Earthlings because the almighty Ginyu Force is coming!  And so are the frogs!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr. Popo sighed looking at Dende who was STILL in his "Happy place" he would have sent Piccolo to find out the source of the approaching ki's but Piccolo was investigating what he was sure was a possessed doll that had been among the toys Pan and Bra wished for, having not wanted his former pupil to be possessed along with his family and the rest of the world, _Maybe at a certain time of the year younger Nameks go temporarily insane,' _mused Mr. Popo looking at Dende and thinking about Piccolo.

He was very surprised when Goten, Trunks and a frog arrived on the lookout, the former two of the three not looking so well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta awoke with a jolt…something in his mind said, _'There's trouble!  Wake up you lazy ass!'_ Vegeta wasn't in the mood to listen to nagging, mean voices, especially when they awoke him from the only thing that kept him from having to explain his life to his father.  Vegeta wished with all his might that maybe, by some miracle as he looked up at his father that he'd feel himself faint again.  Well, Vegeta doesn't always have the best of luck, see…

"Hello to you too Vegeta," remarked the King dryly as his son stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you…" Vegeta stuttered, "I-I mean…w-w-what I'm trying to s-say is…"

"What's the matter daddy?  You're not _mad _at me are you?" asked Bra with the best glassy eyes she could muster, making her look like she was on the verge of crying.

Vegeta turned his face from an amazed, hard one to a clam, soft one (A/N: image=scary…Vegeta looking…soft!), "No, I'm not mad at you B-Chan, this is just the  thing I _least _expected to see when I came in."

Bardock, King Vegeta, Radditz and Turles weren't sure WHAT they should be most surprised at:  The fact that the prince had called his daughter "B-Chan" seeing as they'd NEVER expected the Prince Vegeta THEY'D left to address _anyone _by "-Chan" or how quickly he'd changed moods right then for his daughter.  Either way it was rather obvious he cared a _lot _about her.  Nappa was STILL picking his nose (A/N: Still EEEEWWW!)

_'I hope when he fights with someone with any common knowledge about the battlefield he isn't THAT OBVIOUS about his weakness,' _ thought the King.

_'Who would have expected THIS out of the somber little prince we last saw on Vegeta-Sei?' _thought Bardock, 'we' referring to the other revived Saiyans.  There were so many Saiyans in other world that unless your loved one was someone IMPORTANT like the Prince you would never know if they died or not, so Bardock didn't know that Radditz and Turles hadn't died on Vegeta-Sei.  He didn't really CARE about Nappa, no one did.

Vegeta glanced down and saw Bulma on the love seat and wasn't even able ask before Turles said, "She saw all of us here, your lordship, and just fainted."

_'I suppose she would.  Especially considering how she's seen Radditz and Nappa, I told her what my father looked like and it would appear that there were three Kakarots…what a scary thought.'_

At that moment Mirai, who had quietly stalked off when he saw his father stir burst in with a note and some kind of ray gun in his hand, "Captain Ginyu hypnotized Trunks and Goten with this," he threw the ray gun to the others' feet, "and now he says he's going to use them to get Dende to revive the Ginyu force and other bad guys so they can rule the world!  And he says frogs are going to help!  And Piccolo just walked past me muttering about possessed dolls!  The world's gone crazy I tell you!  CRAZY!  NOBODY TOLD ME KRILLEN MARRIED JUUHACHIGOU UNTIL THIS MORNING!  SHE FRIGGEN HELPED MURDER HIM IN MY TIMELINE AND HE MARRIED HER!  THIS TIMELINE IS SO COMPLTELY SCREWED UP!  **I DON'T GET IT!**" Mirai fell sobbing at everyone's feet, letting the note drift softly out of his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow!  I'm really getting enthused about this fic!  I mean…two chapters so close together…and I know what I'm doing for the next one too!  You can expect it soon since I happen to have lots of spare time this week!  Also, I've decided that over a course of events in this fic I'm going to slowly torture Nappa, maybe this will be "part one" of the fic and to celebrate "part two" I'll leave you all hanging with a scenario of "Did he die…?" and you'll get your answer at the beginning of part two!  How does that sound?  But of course…all the parts will still be under the name of this fic because I'm NOT losing my reviews for a new one!

Jeice: Stop talking!  You're drawing them away!

Me: You don't want to end up like him…do you?  * points to Heero who is rocking back and forth in a corner muttering incoherently *

Jeice: * Gulp * No…


End file.
